Must I Come Back to The Heaven?
by Tori Piya
Summary: Sakura berada di antara dua pilihan. Keluarga yang begitu dicintainya atau kenangan masa lalunya yang menyenangkan sebagai seorang malaikat? Oneshot! Sekuel dari Angel's Feathers. RnR please!


**NARUTO PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**CERITA INI PUNYA TORI-CHAN**

**WARNING: GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, OC, DLL**

**SILAKAN MEMBACAAAA!!!**

**MUST I COME BACK TO THE HEAVEN?**

Sakura terbang di padang bunga, tempat bermain dirinya dengan teman-teman malaikatnya sewaktu kecil. Sayap putih yang begitu indah, dikepakkannya dengan begitu anggun. Ingin sekali kembali ke tempat damai itu. Segalanya yang ia rindukan. Begitu dirindukannya. Nyanyian malaikat-malaikat kecil yang begitu merdu, suara gemericik air sungai abadi, dan juga hembusan angin surga yang telah begitu lama tak dirasakannya lagi selama ini.

"Sakura…"

"Sakura…"

"Sakura…"

Terdengar suara yang begitu damai dan menenangkan. Suara pria yang begitu ia cintai. Suara seorang pria yang membuat dirinya berada di sini sekarang. Suara yang telah membangunkan lelapnya.

"Sakura sayang, bangunlah! Sudah siang." Kata seorang pria yang teramat sangat dicintainya.

"Hmm…lima menit lagi!" kata Sakura yang masih bergelut di dalam selimut birunya.

"Ayo cepat bangun, Nyonya Uchiha! Nanti anakmu menunggu!"

"Hooaahh…Iya iya!!" kata Sakura dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Ohayou, istriku?" sapa Sasuke dan kemudian mengecup lembut bibir Sakura.

"Ohayou, suamiku?" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum dan tentunya kesadarannya sudah power on.

Sudah lima tahun Sasuke dan Sakura menjalin ikatan suci. Hal yang menyatukan mereka di saat malam natal lima tahun yang lalu. Sasuke-lah yang membuat Sakura, dari malaikat yang bukan siapa-siapa, menjadi seorang Uchiha. Mereka dikaruniai seorang putra kecil yang berumur tiga tahun. Seorang Uchiha muda berambut hitam mirip ayahnya dan mata emerald mirip ibunya (cowok matanya ijo, pasti keren banget). Seorang putra bernama Yusuke. Uchiha Yusuke. Wajahnya seperti seorang malaikat kecil (apa gara-gara ibunya malaikat ya?).

"Kaa-chan? Lapaarr..." kata bocah Uchiha yang baru masuk ke kamar orang tuanya.

"Hahaha...kemari Yusu-chan! Biar Kaa-chanmu yang menyiapkan sarapan!" ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa renyah

"Hai. Tou-chan." Jawab Yusuke dengan senyum mekar dari bibir mungilnya.

Sejak Sakura memutuskan untuk tinggal di bumi bersama Sasuke, dia mulai belajar macam-macam. Sakura pun belajar memasak saat dia dan Sasuke tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana. Saat Sasuke memeastikan bahwa apartemen itu tidak cukup luas untuk dirinya, Sakura dan juga calon anak mereka, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kediaman Uchiha yang telah diwariskan untuknya dan juga Hinata. Namun, karena Hinata telah diadopsi oleh keluarga Hyuuga yang merupakan keluarga dari almarhumah ibunya, Sasuke menjadi pewaris tunggal Uchiha. Kecelakaan pesawat telah merenggut nyawa ayah dan ibunya.

"Sasuke, Yusu-chan! Kemarilah, makanannya sudah siap!"

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan menggendong Yusuke di atas pundaknya. Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua lelaki yang begitu ia cintai. Dua lelaki yang membawanya dalam kehidupan yang begitu menyenangkan.

"Hahaha..Tou-chan, ayo kita makan!" kata bocah tampan itu riang dengan posisi masih di atas pundak Sasuke.

"Siap kapten!"

Kini mereka bertiga telah duduk bersama dalam satu meja makan. Hidangan sederhana tapi terlihat lezat telah dihidangkan dengan rapi. Karena Yusuke masih berusia tiga tahun, Sakura menyuapi putranya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia makan.

"Ayo Yusuke, aaaa...!" kata Sakura

"Aaaa.."

"Sakura, sepertinya hari ini aku akan pulang terlambat." Kata Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Lagi? Kenapa kau sering kali pulang telat sih?" Tanya Sakura yang masih aktif menyuapi anaknya.

"Kaa-chan, Aaa.." kata Yusuke

"Karena Namikaze. Corps sedang mendapatkan banyak klien. Jadi akan sering diadakan rapat." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa kau harus selalu hadir?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku harus hadir, tidak enak dengan Naruto-san. Apa tidak boleh, sayang?" Tanya Sasuke merayu.

"Bukannya yidak boleh, tapi aku mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja asal kau dan Yusuke selalu ada di sisiku! Aku sudah selesai makan, mau mandi dulu." Kata Sasuke menyudahi pembicaraan mereka sembari mengecup kening Sakura.

"Ya, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu." Gumam Sakura begitu lirih saat Sasuke telah menjauh.

Entah mengapa ada hal yang mengganjal di hati Sakura. Tentang apa yang ia mimpikan semalam. Mimpi tentang hal yang teramat sangat dirindukannya. Dia juga ingat betul saat diutus oleh Pimpinan malaikat untuk memberi makna saat itu.

**FLASHBACK**

"Sakura, kau dan para malaikat yang lain akan ku tugaskan turun ke bumi besok karena seminggu lagi adalah malam natal." Kata sang Pimpinan Malaikat. Malaikat yang begitu cantik bermata madu, dengan rambut pirang panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai dan dihiasi oleh sebuah tiara bermata berlian putih.

"Baiklah Tsunade-sama." Jawab Sakura dengan penuh rasa hormat,

"Tapi, Sakura! Ingat satu hal ini baik-baik!" kata Tsunade.

"Apa itu Pimpinan Malaikat?" Tanya Sakura bingung, karena ini adalah kali pertama dia diturunkan ke bumi.

"Kau harus pulang saat tanggal 25 Desember setelah menyelesaikan tugasmu! Jika kau gagal, kau tak bisa kembali lagi kemari."

"Baiklah Tsunade-sama." Ucap Sakura penuh keyakinan.

"Aku harap kau berhasil dan kembali."

Di saat malam natal, sakura telah memberi makna natal pada seorang pria. Namun, dia terlambat pulang dan hidup bersama pria itu. Hidup dengan dua pria yang dicintainya. Sasuke dan Yusuke. Tak ada rasa penyesalan baginya untuk meninggalkan surga.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Kaa-chan?" kata Yusuke yang membuyarkan Sakura dari lamunannya dengan menarik narik gaun yang dikenakan Sakura dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Ah...Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Sakura yang sedikit terperanjat.

"Mmm, Kaa-chan? Tiga hari lagi natal 'kan?" kata Yusuke agak sedikit malu-malu.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura dengan sedikit mengingat-ingat.

"Kita tidak menghias pohon? Pokoknya malam ini kita harus menghias pohon!" tutur bocah Uchiha itu.

"Hm, baiklah sayang."

Jam dinding classic yang bertengger manis di tembok kamar pasangan Uchiha telah menunjukkan pukul 9.00 malam. Tak kuat menahan beratnya kelopak mata, Sakura memutuskan untuk tidur dan berhenti menunggu kekasih abadinya pulang. Namun, sebelum dia benar-benar terlelap, Sakura melihat sang Pimpinan Malaikat ada di hadapannya dengan seberkas cahaya yang memancar terang.

"Tsu...Tsunade-sama?" kata Sakura bingung bercampur kaget melihat Pimpinan Malaikat ada di hadapannya.

"Iya Sakura, aku datang untuk memberitahumu satu hal." Jawab Tsunade.

"Memberi tahu satu hal? Apa itu Tsunade-sama?"

"Pulanglah ke surga saat tanggal 25 Desember, yang berarti tiga hari lagi."

"Tapi Tsunade-sama, saat itu saya 'kan telah gagal menjalankan tugas?"

"Kau belum gagal. Aku menyuruhmu pulang saat tanggal 25 Desember, bukan berarti kau harus pulang saat natal lima tahun yang lalu. Saat malam natal, jika ada orang yang berkata bahwa kau telah memberikan makna natal padanya, kau boleh kembali ke surga."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Pertimbangkanlah!" ucap sang Pimpinan Malaikat yang mulai lenyap

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!"

"Astaga! Ternyata hanya mimpi." Sakura terbangun dan terlepas dari mimpinya. Peluh membanjiri pelipisnya, padahal AC di ruangan itu masih menyala.

"Nghh..." seseorang mengigau yang menandakan bahwa waktu tidurnya sedikit terganggu.

'Sasuke? Sejak kapan dia pulang?' batin Sakura yang mendapati Sasuke sedang tidur dan memeluk erat tubuh melihat ke arah jam dinding classic di tembok.

"Sudah jam 1 rupanya." Ucap Sakura lirih entah ditujukan pada siapa.

Semua anggota Uchiha telah berkumpul di ruang makan. Pagi ini Sasuke dan Sakura tidak mendengar celoteh putra tunggal mereka. Raut wajah Yusuke nampak kusut. Membuat Sakura penasaran atas tingkah putra semata wayangnya itu yang sangat jarang.

"Ada apa Yusu-chan? Masih mengantuk?" Tanya Sakura sembari mengusap-usap kepala anaknya.

"Yusu benci Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan bohong sama Yusu!" Yusuke menghambur ke pelukan ayahnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sepasang Uchiha itu kaget dengan kelakuan anaknya yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Yusu-chan? Kenapa menangis? Anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis! Harus kuat dan tak boleh cengeng!" Tanya Sasuke sembari membawa anak laki-laki itu ke pangkuannya.

"Kaa-chan janji mau menghias pohon natal, tapi Kaa-chan bohong...hiks...hiks..."

"Astaga! Aku lupa" kata Sakura dan refleks menepuk dahinya sendiri yang nenandakan dia benar-benar lupa akan janjinya.

"Oh, sayang! Kaa-chan minta maaf ya? Kaa-chan benar-benar lupa." Ucap Sakura sambil sedikit berlutut di samping putranya yang masih berada di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Begini saja, Tou-chan akan pulang awal hari ini. Jadi kita bisa menghias bersama-sama." Kata Sasuke santai tapi masih ada kesan hangat dalam pengucapannya..

"Benar?" Tanya si kecil

"Benar, jagoan!"

"Horrree!!"

"Terima kasih, Sasuke!" bisik Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Sama-sama."

Dan acara sarapan pagi pun berjalan lancar seperti biasanya. Namun Sasuke tahu bahwa akhir-akhir ini Sakura sering kali melamun. Entah apa yang dipikirkan istrinya. Sasuke akan menunggu hingga Sakura siap bercerita padanya. Karena Sasuke sangat menghargai privasi siapapun.

Sakura masih memikirkan tentang mimpi tempo hari. Ia begitu rindu dengan kampung halamannya. Tempat yang begitu indah, bersama teman-teman lamanya. Sama sekali tak bisa tergantikan. Begitu inginnya kembali ke tempat itu. Bagai kacang merindukan kulitnya yang hampir terlupakan olehnya. Sakura merindukan surga yang hampir ia lupakan. Hanya sekedar menilik bagaimana tempat itu sekarang. Hanya untuk mengobati rasa rindunya.

"Kaa-chan?" suara si junior membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Tampak genangan air sudah tertampung di pelupuk mata hijaunya. Ditambah isakan yang menyempurnakan wajah sendu putra mahkotanya.

"Kaa-chan? Yusu mimpi buruk." Kata bocah imut itu.

"Yusu tidak boleh menangis! Yusu 'kan anak laki-laki, anak laki-laki tak boleh cengeng!" bujuk Sakura.

"Hiks..hiks..iya! Asal Kaa-chan selalu sama Yusu dan Tou-chan! Kaa-chan jangan pergi kayak di mimpi Yusu!"

Dan air mata pun sudah tak kuasa dibendung oleh Sakura. Apakah kedua orang tercintanya merasakan bahwa ia akan pergi. Menjauh dari sisi mereka. Melupakan kenangan yang telah dibuat seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Tentu sayang"

Pohon natal telah terhias di ruang tengah kediaman Uchiha. Tampak senyum puas dari semuanya, terutama si kecil Yusuke. Kerlap-kerlip lampu seolah menjadi bumbu utama dalam malam natal. Tergantung tiga buah kaus kaki merah, yang menandakan jumlah anggota keluarga tersebut. 'Kebahagiaan orang yang dicintai adalah suatu semangat hidup bagi diri', itulah yang ada di pikiran Sakura saat ini.

Samg pangeran kecil telah terlelap di kamarnya. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya untuk pesta besok. Membiarkan kedua orang tuanya bercengkerama tanpa dirinya. Sakura mengamati putranya di depan pintu kamar. Begitu tenang, begitu tentram, begitu damai.

"Dia tampan ya? Sama sepertiku."Sasuke memecah keheningan itu.

"Eh? Sasuke kau mengagetkanku."

"Ayo kita ke kamar! Aku ingin mendekapmu."

"Dasar!"

Mereka berjalan beriringan, bergandengan tangan dalam satu genggaman mesra. Dan tanpa terasa mereka telah berbaring di ranjang empuk dan saling merangkul.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering mealamun, ada masalah?" Tanya sang suami pada istri tercintanya.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin aku hanya sedikit lelah."

"Kalau ada masalah ceritakan padaku, aku suamimu." Kata Sasuke lembut diikuti kecupan singkat di kening Sakura. Dan di jawab dengan anggukan lembut dari sang istri.

"Kau harus sehat saat pesta besok! Demi aku dan juga Yusuke." Tambah Sasuke sebelum larut dalam mimpinya

"MERRY CHRISMAST!!" ucap semua yang datang.

Keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga saling berbaur. Menyambut malam ini dan berbagi kehangatan, kebahagiaan, serta kebersamaan. Pesta sederhana yang cukup meriah dengan hidangan-hidangan yang sangat menggugah selera. Kue, kalkun panggang, salad, dessert, dan aneka buah-buahan yang tak luput dari mulut kecil Yusuke dan saudara-saudara seumurannya. Tapi yang namanya kebersamaan tak selamanya abadi. Sebelum hari natal tiba, keluraga Hyuuga berpamitan pulang dan meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Tampak kelelahan tergores di wajah semuanya, namun kebahagiaan tetap menempel jua di wajah mereka.

Sasuke dan Yusuke tampak sedang tidur di sofa. Lelah dengan semua senda gurau dan canda tawa. Sakura ingat betul apa yang tadi di ucapkan Sasuke padanya.

**FLASHBACK**

Di tengah ramainya pesta, sepasang Uchiha muda sedang berdua-duaan. Serasi. Itulah hal yang bisa di gambarkan dari kedua insan tersebut. Tak ada yang memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Sakura?"

"Ya sayang." Jawab Sakura.

"Terima kasih, kau telah memberi makna natal padaku dan juga pada Yusuke." Ucap Sasuke dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura dan mengecupnya.

"Iya, sama-sama." Sakura tersenyum tipis.

Sementara sejoli itu tengah larut dalam perbincangan mereka, si Uchiha kecil malah sedang asyik dengan hadiah-hadiah dari orang tua dan saudara-saudaranya.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sakura kembali teringat akan mimpinya saat itu. Saat Pimpinan Malaikat menemuinya lewat mimpi. Mimpi yang begitu terasa nyata. Ketika ada orang yang berkata bahwa dia telah memberi makna, Pimpinan Malaikat akan menjemputnya saat natal tiba. Sakura menoleh kea rah jam dinding di kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 11.55. Kalau mimpi itu benar pertanda, berarti sebentar lagi 'dia' akan datang. Benar dugaannya saat ini. Tak lama kemudians, seberkas cahaya yang sangat terang memenuhi kamar itu, dan munculah sosok yang begitu indah.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah siap?"

"Entahlah, saya juga tak tahu Tsunade-sama."

"Ayo kita berangkat!"

"Ta-tapi."

"Semua telah menunggumu, Sakura."

Sang Pimpinan Malaikat memperlihatkan kenangan Sakura ketika masih di surga dulu. Pandangan Sakura begitu kosong. Seolah tak ada yang ia pikirkan.

"Bailkah yang mulia."

Sakura telah terbius. Dia telah terbujuk oleh kenangan masa lalunya. Seolah semua kenangan barunya telah terlupakan. Apakah saat ini Sakura telah mengikuti kata hatinya? Sepertinya tidak. Dan mereka pun lenyap bersama lenyapnya cahaya.

TENG...TONG...TENG...TONG...

"Sasuke?"

"Ya Sakura." Jawab Sasuke begitu lembut.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini, jaga diri baik-baik ya!" kata Sakura yang terbang meninggalkannya.

"Tidak Sakura! Tidak boleh pergi!"

"Sakuraa...!!"

"Sakura..!!"

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12.00 malam. Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Peluh mengucur deras di sekujur tubuhnya. Seperti telah berlari ratusan meter. Yang dialaminya adalah mimpi buruk. Mumpi yang begitu buruk. Mimpi yang memperlihatkan bahwa Sakura pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan juga Yusuke. Sasuke segera berlari ke kamarnya dan mendapati Sakura yang lenyap bersama matinya cahaya.

"Sakuraaa!! Jangan Pergiii!!" teriak Sasuke. Kakinya mendadak lemas, Sasuke jatuh berlutut. Matanya mengalirkan bulir-bulir air hangat. Ketakutan yang sangat tidak diinginkannya, akhirnya terjadi juga. Mimpi buruknya barusan telah menjadi kenyataan. Sakura meninggalkan dirinya dan juga Yusuke. Entah sampai kapan dia akan pergi. Namun, dia tetap akan menunggunya. Sampai kapan pun juga.

Wajahnya semakin pucat. Pipinya makin tirus. Badannya bertambah kurus. Sudah hampir sebulan Sakura pergi meninggalkannya. Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke hancur tanpa Sakura. Tanpa Sakura, Sasuke bukanlah siapa-siapa. Sekarang satu-satunya yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke hamyalah Yusuke. Repilka dari dirinya, buah cinta antara dia dan Sakura. Yusukelah yang masih mengikat hati antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura merasa senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan teman-teman lamanya. Saling melepas rindu. Namun di sisi lain dia merasa kesepian. Suatu perasaan hampa dan kosong tanpa orang terkasihnya.

Sungai keabadian memancarkan kerlap-kerlip pantulan cahaya. Di dasarnya terdapat jutaan batu permata yang takkan habis meski terus diambil berapa kalipun. Arus yang lembut menciptakan bunyi gemericik air. Sakura duduk termenung di tepi sungai. Tubuhnya meringkuk, pandangannya kosong, dan hatinya hampa. Padahal dia telah kembali pulang ke tempat yang begitu ia rindukan. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada riak-riak air sungai, bayangan seorang pria dan seorang anak laki-laki yang begitu mirip sedang tersenyum padanya. Matanya tak kuasa menahan kristal-kristal cair, hasrat rindu dan ingin bertemu sudah tak terbendung. Semuanya sudah terlambat, karena keegoisannya dan keputusan konyolnya.

"Sasuke...Yusuke..." ucap Sakura di sela-sela tangisnya, "sudah terlambat, semuanya sudah terlambat, aku tak bisa bertemu kalian lagi."

Namun nuraninya sebagai seorang ibu dan seorang istri telah menyadarkan pikiran pesimisnya.

"Tidak! Ini belum terlambat, ini semua belum terlambat."

Sakura berlari dan terus berlari menuju istana Pimpinan Malaikat. Kebiasaannya sebagai manusia selama lima tahun ini tak bisa ia hilangkan, padahal sayapnya telah tumbuh kembali, tapi dia lupa untuk menggunakannya. Hingga ia telah menginjak di tempat paling megah dan paling indah di dunianya. Dan langsung masuk ke ruangan sang Pimpinan Malaikat.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu Sakura?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang pucat.

"Saya sangat yakin dengan ini, Tsunade-sama." jawab seorang wanita yang tak kalah cantik dengan rambut merah jambunya.

"Tapi jika kau memutuskan kembali ke bumi, kau tak bisa kembali lagi kemari, selamanya!"

"Sudah saya pikirkan, yang saya butuhkan adalah anak dan suami saya, Yang Mulia."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti perasaanmu." Kata sang Pimpinan Malaikat.

Senyum mengembang di bibir Sakura. Ini pertanda bahwa dia akan segera bertemu mereka. Berkumpul kembali menjadi sebuah keluarga yang harmonis. Namun, senyumnya sirna secara tiba-tiba.

"Sayangnya, kita tak bisa melanggar peraturan yang telah dibuat."

"Maksud Yang Mulia?"

"Aku tidak bisa sembarangan menurunkan malaikat ke bumi. Aku hanya bisa menurunkan kalian saat seminggu sebelum malam natal. Yang berarti kau bisa kembali tahun depan."

"Baiklah, saya akan bersabar sampai tahun depan." Meskipun agak sedikit kecewa, Sakura merasa lega karena masih ada harapan untuk bisa kembali ke pelukan Sasuke.

[[[[[

Satu tahun kemudian, 17 Desember

"Wah Yusu-chan, kamu sudah tambah tinggi sejak..."kata yang menggantung terucap dari pria dewasa berambut raven itu. Sang anak yang tak mengerti apa yang akan diucapkan ayahnya hanya memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Tanda bahwa ia ingin tahu apa yang akan diucapkan sang ayah.

"...sejak natal tahun lalu." Lanjut Sasuke lesu.

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah ayahnya, Yusuke kembali teringat saat natal tahun lalu. Saat dia merayakan bersama-sama keluarganya. Ketika dia terbangun dari tidurnya dan tidak melihat ibunya lagi sampai saat ini.

"Tou-chan? Yusu kangen Kaa-chan." Ucap bocah empat tahun itu. Tak menyadari bahwa ucapannya barusan telah melukai hati ayahnya yang begitu rapuh. Bagai menyiram air garam ke luka yang tidak akan pernah tertutup lagi.

"Tou-chan juga." Jawab Sasuke sambil berlutut dan memeluk anaknya.

Ya, Yusuke sudah bertambah tinggi sejak setahun yang lalu. Tapi Sasuke, dia masih sama saat terakhir kali Sakura pergi meninggalkannya. Hanya saja, dia lebih pendiam, lebih tetutup, dan lebih terlihat angkuh di hadapan orang lain. Sama seperti dirinya dulu saat belum bertemu Sakura kira-kira enam tahun yang lalu. Kedatangan Sakura merubah hidupnya, dan kepergian Sakura juga merubah hidupnya lagi.

[[[[[

"Ya! Kau sudah siap Sakura!" Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dia telah berdiri di depan pintu rumah yang lumayan megah. Jantungnya bekerja lebih keras untuk memompa darah. Pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini adalah gaun yang dikenakan saat dia pergi meninggalkan bumi. Sebuah gaun terusan selutut berwarna merah marun. Sederhana namun tetap terkesan anggun.

"Ya! Aku sudah siap."

[[[[[

"Tou-chan ayo kita makan!"

"Baiklah."

Dua pria Uchiha itu berdoa terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai makan malam ini. Ucapan syukur karena segala yang ia miliki.

'Semoga keluarga kami bisa berkumpul lagi seperti dulu, Aku, Yusuke dan Sakura' itulah doa yang dipanjatkan Sasuke dalam hati

"Selamat makan."

TING...TONG...

TING...TONG...

Belum sempat sesuap pun makanan masuk ke mulut mereka, bel kediaman Uchiha berbunyi. Sedikit mengganggu kebersamaan mereka. Sasuke berjalan malas ke arah ruang tamu.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!" ucap Sasuke.

SAKURA'S POV

Astaga! Suara itu, suara Sasuke. Suara yang begitu aku rindukan. Aku begitu gugup dengan hal ini. Oh, Kami-sama tolonglah aku, berikan aku keberanian. Aku berjanji akan menata kembali kehidupanku dan takkan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Kumohon! Kumohon!

END OF SAKURA'S POV

Gagang pintu berwarna keemasan digenggam oleh tangan putih pucat. Tinggal menunggu untuk dibuka. Sasuke tercengang mendapati sesosok wanita cantik setelah pintu utama kediaman Uchiha itu terbuka sempurna. Keduanya terlarut dalam suatu gelombang tak terlihat yang telah mengguncangkan hati dan pikiran mereka saat ini.

"A-aku pulang Sasuke!" ucap sang wanita memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Pria tampan itu mengusap-usap mata onyx-nya untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Sa-Sakura? Sakura!" Pria Uchiha itu langsung menghambur memeluk sosok yang begitu dirindukannya selama setahun ini. Air mata tak dapat dibendung oleh mata keduanya. Dua isakan melebur menjadi satu nada kerinduan yang telah terobati. Melepas rindu dengan satu pelukan erat yang takkan bisa terpisahkan.

"Selamat datang, Sakura!" ucap Sasuke yang masih memeluk Sakura begitu erat.

"Kaa-chan?"

[[[[[

Si Uchiha muda masih sendirian di ruang makan. Tak ada satu pun makanan yang di santapnya. Dia hendak menunggu ayahnya terlebih dahulu. Tapi bocah tampan ini tak kuasa menahan lapar yang dirasanya sejak tadi. Diapun turun dari bangku untuk menemui ayahnya, hanya sekedar minta izin untuk makan dahulu. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, didapatinya sosok ayah yang sedang berpelukan erat dengan seorang wanita dewasa. Bukan sembarang wanita yang ingin menerobos masuk ke kehidupannya dan ayahnya. Wanita yang begitu ia kagumi dan rindukan.

"Kaa-chan...?" kata sang anak memecah keheningan, dengan air mata yang mengalir di sepasang pipi putih miliknya.

"Yusu-chan, kemari sayang!" kata Sakura sembari bersimpuh dan merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari putra kecilnya.

"Kaa-chan, Yusu kangen Kaa-chan!" kata Yusuke menghambur ke pelukan ibunya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Iya, Kaa-chan juga kangen sama Yusu-chan." Sakura menenangkan putranya dengan mengusap-usap lembut punggung kecil Yusuke.

"Maafkan aku yang begitu bodoh meninggalkan kalian, orang-orang yang kucintai!"

"Kami sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Kaa-chan."

Keluarga kecil itu saling berpelukan dengan Yusuke berada di gendongan ayahnya. Begitu menenangkan dan menyenangkan, hingga ada sedikit gangguan kecil.

"Tou-san? Aku lapar." Bisik Yusuke di telinga Sasuke yang masih bisa tertangkap oleh ruang dengar Sakura.

"Ayo kita makan!" ajak Sakura yang juga mendengar suara Uchiha kecil itu.

Pintu kediaman Uchiha kini tertutup. Bersama dengan ditutupnya kisah sederhana ini. Mengakhiri suatu cerita cinta bahagia untuk selamanya.

FIN

**Gimana? Giman? Gimana?**

**Memang Tori-chan gag berbakat bikun Fic. Jadi harap maklum aja ya**

**Tinggal RnR pleaseee!! *Sujud-sujud***


End file.
